Talk:List of characters in the Digimon World series
Split Do we want to split this into separate pages? 23:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :World and Story, at least. Is there any crossover between the World games like there is with Story, though? 23:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as I know, only the Analogman in Digital Card Battle (Arena), which may be in continuity with the first World game, I think. 02:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC)/23:41, April 18, 2013 (Brasília) :::Apparently, the Jijimon from DW appears in DW2, so it's probable they are in continuity with each other. 20:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Woah, woah, isn't Re:Digitize just a remake of Digimon World 1? Shouldn't they still be on the same page? 14:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::When was that said? Other than Digimon suddenly losing their memories and becoming feral, the story doesn't resemble anything to the original World, and Taiga doesn't even faintly look similar to "Hiro" in any way. The game seems more like an anniversary homage than a remake. The only things similar regarding to characters, is the existence of Jijimon as an ally, KungSukamon as an NPC, and probably other nostalgia NPC's, and without confirmation that they are the same individuals as the World ones, or mention of any of the World events, I would say they are separate continuities. 15:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess...I still kinda think we should just look at splitting off the Story series for now, leave the Japanese "World" series the way it was until it gets too bloated again. 15:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Do we want to split the main organizations to have less stuff bloating the pages? I believe we have whole games worthy of plot for them. 17:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Chronomon Chronomon (DS) redirects here, but there is no mention of him here. 02:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. 14:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Here is a picture of the character, but I do not have the ability to upload pics http://imgur.com/9j991YT Bpsilvia (talk) 20:41, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Mameo Something we should discuss. Sure, we must cover of the Protagonist of Digimon World under Mameo, and change "Protagonist's mother" to "Mameo's mother", but do we have to mention him as Mameo in the other characters' synopses? Because Mameo is not his name, it's a nickname invented by Luche because of his Mamemon hat, and when everyone asks his name, he just says "just keep calling me Mameo". We don't know his name, and no one calls him Mameo until years later. Do we still refer to him as Mameo when covering him in pre-N0 articles? 17:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :I would think so -- my name applies to me even before I was given it, and "Protagonist" is just a confusing name to use in the first place. If the lack of a name is relevant to that paragraph of a plot synopsis, we can easily add in a bit about "the then-nameless Mameo". 22:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Somewhere in the opening paragraph would be something like this: ::: is the protagonist of Digimon World and a supporting character in Digimon World: Next Order. He has no official name but is referred to as on his Digimon World card and is initially known as the in Digimon World: Next Order. He is called Mameo by Luche because of the Mamemon print on his hat, and he himself adopts the nickname afterward. :: Lanate (talk) 02:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Point of order, "Mameo" seems like an official name to me. I think we're conflating "official, wiki-usable name" with "legal name" here. 03:06, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::"His true name is not revealed"? Lanate (talk) 03:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::"He has no canon name"? 03:25, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I would like to keep it in-universe, so how about just something about how, instead of giving his full name, he adopts Luche's nickname? 03:46, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Considering that many articles start with "X is a character in Y", I'm not sure if the introductory paragraph needs to be in-universe. 03:50, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Eh, I tend to agree with G-SANtos there, given that we explicitly open with a out-of-universe line. Lanate (talk) 04:11, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I guess. I'm just more used to treating the presented name as the name and not making it a point to be noted to the reader. 20:59, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Universes 3 doesn't share a world with 1/2 does it? the DW of 3 is a video game. 4 does seem to share a world with 3 though, since it's supposedly based on the Yamato server of World 3 (although it could be a reference rather than the actual thing whilst using the same name). Since I've learned that pages are split by universe, it seems to me that this page should be split up a bit. Also, the Next Order and Re:digitize words share a human world but not digital worlds, so I dunno if you want those included. I'd figure 1+2+Card, 3+4 and maybe mention that RD and NO share a human world.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:48, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I've also heard people state the Alphamon is the same in both RD and the X movie and it does have the same plot line mentioned of the X virus stuff so that seems to share a world with XMarcusbwfc (talk) 22:03, August 3, 2018 (UTC)